Power conversion systems convert input electrical power from one form to another for driving a load. Motor drive type power converters are used in a variety of applications to provide electrical power to drive a motor load. For instance, motor drives may be needed to power low voltage as well as high-voltage motors, and multiple motor drives may be connected in parallel to accommodate higher load requirements. In a typical situation, AC input power is initially converted by an active or passive rectifier circuit to provide a DC bus voltage for use by one or more output inverters to create variable frequency, variable amplitude AC output power to drive an induction motor load. For the initial rectification of AC input power, active front-end rectifiers (AFE) can be used, including actively controlled switching devices to create and maintain a regulated DC bus voltage, and may implement various additional functions such as power factor correction (PFC). In other cases, passive or fundamental-frequency front-end (FFE) rectifiers may be used, and input filters are often connected between the AC power source and the passive rectifier input. With respect to the output inverter(s), internal inverter switching devices selectively connect the DC input power lines to specific AC motor lines to create the output waveforms necessary to drive the motor to a desired speed, position, torque, etc., and output filter circuits may be connected between the inverter output and the driven motor for motor protection. In addition, parallel inverter configurations may include paralleling inductors connected between the outputs of two or more parallel-connected inverters. In general, the variability in the requirements of a given motor drive application often require custom designing and configuration of system components and their interconnections including the necessary power converters and filter components which are then connected together to form a power conversion system. In order to accommodate a wide variety of power conversion system specifications while minimizing system cost, it is therefore desirable to provide modular components that can be used in building two or more different types and forms of systems.